HGd10PHB - Spell - Blight Seed
'''Blight Seed''' This spell is used by Voidmancers to corrupt a bag of seeds so that it ruins a crop or makes the land less healthy. '''Effect''' Blight Seeds are seeds of any normal plant that have been corrupted by this spell. Up to 1 pound of seeds can be created by the spell. These seeds do not look different to normal eyes, but certain kinds of magically or spiritually enhanced senses will detect their nature. If planted, the seeds will grow into a twisted version of whatever plant its base plant was. Furthermore, the roots will grow abnormally large, seeking out roots of all nearby plants of the same kind. Any plants within a 10m radius are affected. They in turn will corrupt within 10m, thus an entire crop can be contaminated. Plants thus contaminated will look sickly and have violet-black streaks all through them. Any organism that eats of these plants suffers two potential outcomes. '''Poison - '''The poison reduces maximum and current EDR by 10-CON every hour until all Endurance . Once EDR is reduced to zero, the poison keeps the EDR at 0 maximum and the character is exhausted and cannot do any but the simplest of tasks for a number of days equal to 30/CON of the target. '''Disease '''- The disease that the blight seeds produces causes fever and delirium and gives a -10 to all checks. The disease is bacterial in nature. It takes a number of days equal to 100/CON to run it's course and leave the body on it's own. During this time, the character can only perform minimal activity or the day does not count toward the count down. '''Soil Infertility - '''Blight Seeds and the plants they corrupt cause the soil they are planted in to become less fertile. The corrupted crop yields no edible crops. Every year thereafter, the crop yield is a percentage less than the maxiumum. Starting at 50%, the yield increases 5% every year until it reaches 80%. The soil in the area will not yield its maximum again without magical or spiritual help. The seeds remain intact and capable of their effect equal to a number of days equal to the spell check of Blighted Seeds. After that, they crumble into dust and are impotent. '''Spell Construction''' *'''DS: '''34 *'''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills#Spectra|Spectra]]:''' [[HGd10PHB - Spectrum - Void|Void]] *'''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills#Purpose|Purpose]]:''' [[HGd10PHB - Spell Purpose - Transformation|Transformation]] *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Casting Time|Casting Time]]: '''1 hour *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Duration|Duration]]: '''1 day/TSB *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Duration#Spell Effect Ticks|Duration-Ticks]]: '''None *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Endurance|EDR]]: '''10/d10 in the TS *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Intensity|Intensity]]:''' 1d10 *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Number of Targets|Number of Targets]]: '''All in the area. *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Other#Prerequisite Spells|Prerequisite]]: '''None *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Range|Range]]: '''Touch *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Shape|Shape]]: '''0 Dimensional - Touch *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Focus|Focus]]:''' [[HGd10PHB - Equipment - Spectrum Shard|Void Shard]] *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Verbal Component|Verbal Component]]: ''' Shachath zera' kashal sadeh. (Complexity 40) *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Somatic Component|Somatic Component]]: '''Caster must bury their hands and arms in the bag of seeds to the bottom of the container. If only a few seeds are present, they must be cupped. (Complexity 10) *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Material Component|Material Component]]: ''' A 1 pound bag of [[HGd10PHB - Equipment - Blighted Seeds|Regular Seeds]]. '''Character Sheet Example''' Navigation * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List Alphabetical|Spells listed Alphabetically]] [[HGD10|'''Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home''']] '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds|Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics|Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 3 - Skills|Chapter 3 - Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles|Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 5 - Physical Combat S|Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills ]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills|Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 7 - Equipment|Chapter 7 - Equipment]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 8 - Crafting|Chapter 8 - Crafting]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills|Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 10 - Optional Classes|Chapter 10 - Optional Classes]]'''=